narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kosen Kohako
Kosen Kohako (光線光波子) is a young member of Kumogakures Kohako Clan. Background Kosen was born and raised poor and ostrisized. His mother died when he was very young but his father was always there for him. At a young age Kosen began his ninja training in his own backyard with his father, who was only the second Kohako to ever become a shinobi even though he retired early due too heart desease. Kosen learned fast and soon had made a pledge to expanding his clans fame if only throughout the cloud village. At the age of 10 his father died of heart disease, only months after teaching his only son every thing he knew. Kosen, feeling lonely and abandoned, vowed he wouldn't let the knowledge go to waste and, saying farewell to his clan, left the hidden cloud village. He spent two years traveling all over hopping from one village to the next all the while training and studying. He spent time in the hidden mist acting as a vigilante catching, fighting, and incapacitating criminals in the act. He also gained a reputation as a petty thief. Along his travels, Kosen focused on developing techniques for battle because he knew that his clans name was soiled namely by theyer inability to control the Kekkei genkai that they possessed. Eventually he arrived in the hidden sand, that day would change his life. He came across a young man who was bullying the owners of a little shop. Kosen seeing a chance to do good challenged the bully, however, soon things got out of control due to an experimental Jutsu. He accidentally took the mans life, becoming a fugitive of the sand. Escaping from the scene of his most treturouse crime he vowed to never use his abilities or training to take innocent lives. Awhile after this incident Kosen came across a ninja from the grass village named Basuto. Basuto was looking for a place in the world himself, and the two decided to travel together. While traveling in the land of rivers the two crossed paths with a half Hyuga named Muko, who was tired of the village life and wanted to see the world and so asked to join the outcasts in there journey. Kosen, Basuto, and Muko became close friends. They even began training together. This would come in handy in the most unlikely place. One evening, while the boys were working on a cargo ship to get some cash, the ship was attacked by powerful ninja with unique abilities. The ship ended up being stranded on an island where our outcasts would become heros. Personality Kosen tends to be very focussed. He can be inconsiderate at times due to his outcast upbringing however once he is comfortable in a situation he can be very kind and funny. He oftem makes oneliner style jokes based on odd situations, witch he finds himself in quite a bit. He likes to observe people and phsyco-analyse what he sees. Hess confidant in the fact that he knows his own strengths and weaknesses and tends to be awekward when praised or complimented. Kosen is thick skinned and can take just about any harsh words thrown at him, however he will eagerly challenge someone for speaking ill of his clan or clans abilities. He doesntt hate losing but he does hate not knowing why he has lost and can be easily irritated by surprises. Appearance Kosen is fit with yellow eyes and straight, platinum hair that hangs at chin length. He likes to wear a simple black tank with his clan symbol on the back, and light grey pants With his forehead protector as a belt buckle. He also wears a light grey shoulder cover and keeps an espiem blade clipped on the back of his hip. Abilities Kosen has shown to be skilled in tactical evasion, meaning, he is very good at planning steps ahead so as to ensure he doesntt have to fight if not necessary. He is very skilled in chakra control and shape transformation however due to the substantial amount time he has put into shape transformation he has almost no skills towards nature transformation. Kosen is capable of thinking in very chaotic situations and because of this he is able to plan ahead better. He has a good bit of kenutsu skill as he can defend against skilled swordsmen with his fathers Espiem Blade, a tool that channels a kohakos chakra into a solid blade of light. Kosen has also shown very high chakra control. So high in fact that he has created several ninjutsu and even a doujutsu. His weaknesses revolve around his age and physique. Though he is very smart he is still young and as such he tends to commit mistakes that many would consider elementary. Also he isntt very strong naturalyy, so he can be overpowered easily by sheer brute force, this he has countered by developing a system based on avoidance. Doujutsu One of the first jutsu Kosen created was his own personal "eye technique" the kowaregan. This jutsu was his idea to counter the effect that using his kekkei genkai had on ones eyes. Due to the fact that espiem is solid light prolonged exposure can damage ones vision. So Kosen created this doujutsu to allow him complete control over all light that enters his eyes. In addition to being possibly the first ninja to create a doujutsu, Kosen has also broken the stereotype of doujutsu, witch is that they can only be inherited. Kekkei Genkai Kosen has proven to have mastered his ability to control espiem. A form of solidified light. This is shown in the fact that he himself has created several powerful jutsu. He is also very proficient in hand seals as it takes alott of them to mold the espiem, this to is as a testament to his prowess in shape transformation and chakra control. Status Trivia The kanji for Kosens name (光線光波子) translates to Beam Lightwave child. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:Original Character Category:Kumogakure Category:Male Category:FINAL